


Hooked {Harry Hook x Reader}

by ModgePodge



Category: Decendants - Fandom
Genre: Ben - Freeform, Carlos - Freeform, Descendants - Freeform, Descendants 2, Disney, Evie - Freeform, Fanfic, Jay - Freeform, Mal - Freeform, Other, Uma - Freeform, disney descentants, disney movie, harry - Freeform, harry hook - Freeform, movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModgePodge/pseuds/ModgePodge
Summary: Are are the infamous daughter of Peter Pan and live on the island of Auradon. But you don't feel like you even belong there in the first place. As an unexpected trip occurs, where will you go, what will you do and who will you meet?





	1. Isle Kids

You lived in Auradon your whole life. You have heard of the isle before but you never really had the chance to see what really goes on there.  
'Probably mischief in every corner' You thought to yourself. Who are you? Well, you're Y/N Pan, daughter of Peter Pan, though most people just call you Pan or some sort of variation of that. You have always had a slight interest of the Isle and were amazed when four of them entered your world.   
You just happened to be watching from the sidelines as the VPs stretched out of the limo. Your eyes widened as you saw Maleficence's daughter talking to Prince Ben so casually, as if his royal stand had made no difference to her. She seemed so... fierce and quick on her feet, and so were you. You could almost relate to her. Her green eyes glanced at you quickly before she entered the school. You tense and look away, intimidated and embarrassed for staring.  
You start to walk to where the land meets the sea and you glide your soft hand against the water. You wanted to be like your father; to have adventures and not care about the rules. But here you are, a lost girl in a school of royalty. You weren't royalty!  
Everyday during school, you feel as if you can never fit in. You have strawberry blonde hair that is always braided and left hanging over your shoulder. You wore a brown vest with a green leather coat, along with black leggings and belt and a green beanie. Heck, you even looked like you belonged in the Isle! But, because of everything, you were stuck here in Auradon.  
You glanced up at the island that seemed miles away from you, the green barrier gleaming in the morning sun. You couldn't help but wonder what would happen if an Auradon destined kid happened to end up there. If Isle kids can come to Auradon then surely an Auradon kid can go to the Isle... right?  
You sighed. What a stupid dream to have. You would probably get beaten up if you ever stood foot on the Isle. The only thing that has access to getting you there is your mind. You sat down and let your bare feet dangle into the water; you never really wear shoes anyways. A twig snaps behind you and you turn around quickly to see Prince Ben standing there behind you.  
"P-Prince Ben?" You say in your quiet voice  
"I'm sorry, Y/N. I didn't intend to scare you. May I ask why you are staring at the Isle?"  
You stare at the ground "It's.... weird. I feel like I should be there." You turn red, embarrassed, and you can't believe you actually said that.  
Ben sighs and sits down next to you, not really saying anything. He just stays by your side and stares at the Isle with you. You sigh and stand up.   
"Thanks, Prince Ben."  
He smiles and nods, staying put where he sat and continues to watch the sun move.  
You walk back to the school barefoot. You pack up your school bag and walk to where you live: the forest.   
You walk into the hut stored away in the wood and smile softly.  
"I'm home"  
Peter was the first to greet you. He had short red hair and always wore a green hat.   
You take off your jacket.  
"How was school today? Any new adventures?" Peter asks  
"No, Father... like always"  
Peter always asks this question everyday, hoping his daughter would find something fun in her life. He frowns a bit and perks up at his own idea. "Wanna go to the Tree House?" You smile and nod.  
You follow Peter to the treehouse and climb the ladder to get the the top. Once you settle, you ask a dangerous question  
"Someday... May I go to the Isle?"  
Peter's smile drops and he suddenly looks concerned at his young daughter.   
"You.... You want to go to the Isle Of The Lost?"

~End of Chapter One~

Authors note: Hi guys! This is my first x reader fanfic and I am so excited! I hope you all enjoyed! If you did please click the star if you're on wattpad or Kudos on Archive! I would really mean a lot to me! If you have any requests for the story, tell me in the comments! Thank you!

-NorthStarCreations/ModgePodge


	2. Urges

It was the next day and you were sitting alone at a bench inside the school's courtyard: per usual. You turn your head to see the four Isle kids walking past you, one of them glancing at you curiously.  
"She looks like she's from the Isle" A boy with short white hair whispers to the other three and they all nod in agreement. The purple haired haired girl placed her hand in front of you on the table and sat across from you, the other three following her and the long haired boy sitting next to you.   
You look up nervously at the Isle kids suddenly surrounding you and you look back down at the ground  
"Who are you?" The purple haired one asks.  
"Pan.... Y/N Pan...." you answer the leader's question with caution. The long haired boy's ears perked up. "Pan?" he asks, smirking a little, "like Peter Pan?"   
You nod and watch the Isle kids exchange glances. "I'm Mal" the leader says, "and That's Evie, Carlos and Jay" she says with a slight smirk. You nod again, meekly and they all start to walk away.   
"Pan" Jay scoffs as they walk back to the school.

You sit and stare at the trees, wondering what they meant. Your mind wanders off to other places until you realize. 

Hook.

The Isle kids know Hook. And his kid, famously known as Harry: First mate to Uma, Ursula's daughter.  
Just thinking about your arch enemy sends chills down your spine. You glance back at the faraway island and you get that jump in your heart again, knowing that something from the island is a magnet and you're the piece of weak metal.   
You jump when you see another hand slam onto the table. You look up to see a smirk looking down at you.

Chad and Audrey.

You bite your lip as them and their possé push your shoulder, trying to get you to talk. 

"Come on, Princess, say something!" Chad yells into your ear.  
"Isle lover! Y/N is an Isle lover!" Audrey says loudly so they whole courtyard could hear. Chad pulls your beanie off of your head and holds it up in the air so you could not reach it. You struggle to reach and when you finally get your strength, you knew Chad in the stomach, causing him to bend over. You quickly snatch your green beanie and run into the safety of the school.  
This happens practically everyday. You were an odd person so you got treated like an odd person. People thought because you had no royal status, that you were practically trash. 

During class, you can't help but stare out the window at the Isle. It's barrier still shining in the light. You had a sudden urge to go there. You have had small urges before but this one was unbearable. You stand up suddenly and run out of the classroom. You run out to the edge of Auradons boarders and take a deep breath, stealing the button from the limo that creates a pathway to the Isle and you hop onto your motorcycle. You hesitate a slight second and take a deep breath. 

You press the button and a golden bridge starts to be created. You lift your feet up and ride your motorcycle across the bridge, and watch it disappear behind you. You could see people at the boarder of Auradon and the Isle all staring at you as you reach the boarder of the Isle. You reach it and step off of your motorcycle, looking around at the people surrounding you. You take a step back as Isle kids run at you, attacking you.

You run as fast as you can. You keep running and running until you find yourself at the harbor of a ship. You stop your self before barely falling into the water. You see a flash of someone's hands pushing you into the water and you fall, hitting the surface of the water with a hard splash. The impact causes you to go numb.... until you feel two strong hand pull you out of the water. You fall unconscious in the pirates hands as he places you on the deck of the ship. The pirate looks at you and Uma and the rest of the crew circle you and wait for you to wake up.


	3. Downgrade

You slowly start to wake and feel the cool wood underneath you. Once your sight regains, you see everyone in the ship circling you. You quickly place your hand on the ground and try to stand up. Your movements were so fast that your body goes limp for a second. You feel cool metal again your back. One of the pirates caught you and helped you regain balance. He leans close to your face and smirks wickedly. "Well Well Well! Look-ee at what we have here!" the pirate says in his thicc scottish accent, "Little Princess lost her way?" He teased. 

You try to push him away and a fight breaks out. Other pirates grab your wrists and tie you a pole, tightly, cutting off circulation. You breath heavily as you try to struggle out of the restraints. A girl with green hair walks up to you and inspects you. "We got ourselves some Auradon bait!" She yells loudly and the crew cheers and they scream the name 'Uma'. The girl, now known as Uma, looks at you again "Harry." The pirate that 'saved' you perks up at looks at the captain. "She's all yours," Uma said and walks away.   
The pirate, Harry, walks towards you slowly. He starts to circle you like a predator to its prey and looks you up and down. "Well aren't you a pretty little lassy, hm?" He smirks as he brings his face close to yours.   
"G-Get away from me!" You manage to say and Harry smirks. He quickly, but gently, puts his hook under your neck. "

What's your name, kid?" He sneers. 

"Y/N.... Pan" You try to turn your head away but he turns your chin towards him with his hook. "Pan. Well aren't you a lucky little lassy! I'm Harry Hook. I do believe that our parents know each other, eh?"   
Your eyes widened a little. How could you have been so stupid! You bite your lip as Harry continues to look you over, smirking.  
"Don't worry, little girlie. I have a special place for you"  
He takes his hook and cuts the bindings around your arms then quickly grabs your wrists with his callused hands. He pushes your back to get you to start walking and he guides you to a cell downstairs in the ship.  
He shoves you into the cell and closes the door quickly. He kneels in front of the cell, looking in at you. "What's a pretty little lassy like you doin' here anyways, eh?"   
You keep your mouth shut, afraid to answer the pirates question.   
Harry bangs his hook against the metal cell, creating a loud noise. "Answer me!!"

"I came because I thought I would fit in better!" you blurt out of nowhere.  
Harry looks at you and starts to laugh. "You! Belong here! You amuse me, little lassy!"   
He then goes serious and wraps his hook around the metal bars. "Don' you ever think about leaving here or Uma'll want your head!" Harry laughs as he walks back up to the main deck.  
You sit and ponder on what you have gotten yourself into.

 

Authors note: Hi there! I'm so sorry for the short chapter but I will make it up by putting a lot of action in the next chapter! I like to write my fanfics slow because I don't like the ones that get to the love part really quickly. But don't worry! I'll get there eventually! Thank you so much for reading chapter three and please leave a star (on wattpad) or a Kudos (on Archive) Its just one click of a button and it would mean so much to me! Thank you!

-NorthStarCreations


	4. Escape

You sit in the corner of the cell, your palm again your cheek. You sigh and watch the slight sunlight from above move across the room, letting you keep track of days and nights. You have counted 5 days but you aren't really sure.   
Harry has come down at 12:00 pm on the dot every day to feed you bread and water. Bread and water everyday. You were starting to go insane. You needed to get out there.

It was 1:00 am and the crew were all asleep. You need to take this chance and escape. You reach your hand out of the cell and try to feel the wall for keys. You search for a good minute before you feel the cold metal on your fingertips. You grab the keys and unlock the padlock that held your cell shut. You slowly walk out and stuff the keys off in your pockets. As you put your hand in the slots of the clothing, you feel a stand of metal. You pull out a necklace which had a heart charm. On the charm it said 'Someday I'll take you Neverland'. Your eyes start to water and you put the necklace around your neck.  
You sneak up the steps and see the whole crew sleeping on the deck of the ship. You swiftly walk onto the land and take in a sweet breath of relief...

"Hey!"

You turn and see Uma sitting straight up and she points at you. "Get her!"

Gil and Harry open their eyes and look at you. You are frozen in place even though your mind tells you to run.

Harry smirks "Naughty girlie"

They both start to sprint towards you and your legs finally start to work. You run past alleyways and people stare at you. You run so fast that your green jacket falls off and the keys slide against the cold concrete floor. Gil picks up the keys and looks at Harry, who nods. They split up and start to gain up on you. You turn your head to see but that slows you down and you could feel a cold hook around your waist. You are suddenly pulled backwards. A cold hand wrapped around your neck, forcing you to look straight ahead. Harry's chest was against yours and you could feel his breath along your neck.

"I got this, Gil" Harry says and waves a hand, signaling Gil to leave. He nods and run back towards the ship. 

"Now now now, what am I ever going to do with you?" He whispers into your ear. "You're a naughty princess, ye are." You could feel his smirk against the skin of your neck. His hands travel from your neck to down your chest and to your waist, pulling you closer to him. He turns you towards him with his hook and you look down. He uses his hook to lift your chin to look at him. He moves your head side to side, examining your face. "Better keep ya in better protection then, shall we?"   
He pushes you, hard. You start to walk toward the ship again. Uma was standing on the deck.  
"You're lucky i'm not killing you!" She calls out. Harry smirks, "Yes you are very very lucky Y/N"  
Harry continues to walk you to a room on the ship. On the door it said 'Hook'. He opens the door and pushes you inside. He turns you around again and he steps on your inner knee, forcing you to kneel. He places chains on your wrists and ankles and ties it to a pole. No way you're gonna get out of this one.

Harry takes a few steps back and looks at you. You stay limp, staring at the ground.   
Harry walks to you again and kneels. "You're a naughty girlie" He leans and whispers quietly into your ear "Very very naughty"   
His hot breath causes you squirm a little. He noticed this and leans in closer so his lips were on the side of your neck. He starts to gently kiss the skin under your ear and your earlobes. Goosebumps cover your skin. He smirks against your skin.  
He moves his mouth to yours and presses gently. After a few seconds he licks your lip, asking for entrance. You undeniably refuse, wanting to get out of the situation.   
Not wanting to be denied, Hardy bites down hard on your lip, causing you to part your lips. He takes this chance to slide his tongue into your mouth and begins to roam around. You try to pull away your head but he places his hook around your head, pulling you closer.   
Harry's tongue finds yours and starts to tangle with it, asking for complete dominance. You couldn't resist anymore. You start to slowly melt into the kiss and he takes this chance to kiss down your neck and on your collarbone. He stops at the hem of your shirt.  
"N-No...." You manage to say but he just smirks and rips your shirt down the middle with his hook. Still with your bra on, he starts to kiss the top of your breasts gently. His free hand roams your bare back until he finds the clasp of your bra. He rips it and throws it onto the floor. He takes a step back and stands up to admire your bare chest. He smirks.  
Your hands were in fists, waiting to see what the pirate would do to you next...


	5. My dear

You stare at the crew ready to attack you. You take a step back, scared. Your hand shakes as you hold your sword out to attempt to fight them off. You notice Uma watching from the sidelines.   
One by one, they start to attack you. In the beginning you start off good, blocking any swings that come toward you, but at the end you were cut multiple place across you body, mostly from Harry or Gil.   
At the end, you vision had gone blurry and you slowly going limp from all the pain and loss of blood. You start to lose your footing and fall towards the ground, nearly unconscious. But instead of hitting the ground, you were caught by someone. You were caught by Harry, whose sword bangle in was his mouth, so he could catch you with both hands... or one hand and one hook.   
"Shhh, shhhhh, shhh, my dear" Harry whispers in your ear. He pulls out a scarf from his pocket and wipes away from of the blood from your face. He softly kisses your cheekbone and helps you stand up once more. Gil and the rest were ready to attack again, but Harry holds them off. "Hold off your anger for tonight," Harry said smoothly, "I heard that the traitor was back on the Isle!" He holds his sword up the air and yells, "Revenge!". Everyone else holds up the sword and screeches revenge. The crew laughs and clashes swords and Harry puts an arm around your neck. "Ready to fight tonight, my dear?" He whispers into your neck and you can feel his smirk against your skin.

It was later in the day and you could hear footsteps coming towards the ship.  
"Harry....." You call out and the pirate appears from behind you, a kneels so he is looking up at you. He reaches over and kisses your hand. "Yes Y/N, dear?" You didn't need to explain because Mal and the VKs enter into Harry's sight of vision.

"Welcome!" Harry yells, menacingly. Uma finds her way to the front.

"Finally!"

The crew yells and clashes their swords against metal, making intimidating noises.  
You try and hide in the crowd but Harry grabs your wrist and pulls you to the front.  
"Y/N?" Carlos asks from behind Mal. The VKs look at you in confusion.   
"I see you and the little lassie are aquatinted! Even better!," Hardy yells and he forces a sword into your palm. "Go on. Go get em' !" Your eyes widen and the rest of the crew chant your name.  
"Pan! Pan! Pan! Pan!"  
The chants get louder and louder and you know everyone expects you to attack. You look at the VKs and they look back at you, ready to fight back if needed. But you and them both know you don't have it in you. You drop the sword and turn away and try to run but Harry puts a hand in front of you. "Oh you ain't going anywhere, Pan. If you can't fight then you can watch and learn!" Harry pushes you aside and starts to fight the VKs. 

Chaos occurs and everyone is fighting. You take this chance to try and slip away. But when you do, you bump into Jay. Jay looks down at you and grabs your shoulder. "Come on," he tells you. You run with Jay and meet up the rest of the VKs, making a run for the barrier, to escape. You run down alleyways and streets, dodging villains left and right. Your legs have never taken you so fast. But suddenly, the Vks stop running. 

Harry and Gil were blocking your way to the barrier.


	6. Becoming One

You stare at the wall across from you. How could you get yourself into this mess? Hardy had given you a shirt to change into. It was brown and had tears near the hem and on the back. With your hoodie and brown, ripped pants, you look like you came straight out of the isle.   
You had just woken up from the night; the strange, strange night. You didn't even know what to expect. What would happen when Harry wakes? Will you stay here forever? Only time will tell.  
Harry walks into the room and looks at you. He walks towards you and squats down so your faces are meeting. "I have ye some good news, girlie," he says with a smirk, "Uma wants you"  
You stare at Harry with a confused face. 'She wants me?'  
Harry notices your confused face. "Uma saw ya fight. She wants you on her crew." He placed his hand above your head, leaning towards you, "And that ain't your choice."  
Harry stands up and unchains you. You look up at him and stand up slowly.   
Harry sighs, "Lets get ya some new clothes, lassie"  
Harry guides you to the clothing closet and you gaze at the ragged and teared clothing in front of you. He picks some things, including a shirt, a hat, leggings and multiple scarves of the colors red and brown.   
"I'll help you ya put them on, girlie"  
Harry carefully takes your shirt off. He pulls the red and brown shirt over your head and onto your body. The shirt looked like it was originally long sleeved but was teared to make it short sleeved and uneven. You pull on the leggings, which were ripped in scattered places, but focusing on the knees. Harry ties a dark red scarf around your hips, tying it at the sides. He ties another scarf on the top of your right arm, near the shoulder and another one around your hairline. The carefully places the pirates hat on top of your head. You brings you to a mirror and you look at yourself in awe. You looked so different than what you had imagined. You looked exactly like an Isle pirate. Harry puts his head on your shoulder and he looks at you in the mirror. "True beauty from ya, little lassie" He smirks and grabs your wrist, walking you back to the deck of the ship. He lets go of you and picks out two swords from a box on the ship. He throws one at you and you catch the handle. 

Uh Oh

You've never fought with a sword before. Harry stances up and points the sword at you. "En guarde" he says with a smirk and swings at you, cutting down your cheekbone. Hot blood scars your face and you stare at Harry with wide eyes. He just smirks back at you. He swings again but this time you block him with your sword. 

"Learning quick, are we?" Harry says with a shit-eating grin. He keeps swinging and you keep fighting back until you finally get a hit on him, cutting his collarbone. Harry stops and looks at you for a good few seconds. He rages and throws his sword, fighting you with every skill he has. He cuts your collarbone and through the fabric of your clothing. You trip over your feet and lay on the deck as Harry looms over you.

"Nice try, little girlie"

You stand up on your own when you notice that Harry called over Gil and other people from the crew; whom all stand behind Harry, armed with swords.

And they were ready to attack


	7. Finale

Harry and Gil were blocking your way.   
Harry walks towards and puts his hand under your chin and scoffs a little. Gil and Hardy circle you and the Vks.

"Oh you ain't gettin' away that easily!" Harry yells and takes out his sword. He and Gil start to fight the VKs and you're just left standing there. While Gil takes all four of them, Harry takes this chance to walk to you and circle you. He grabs you wrist and pins you against a nearby dumpster. He leans in and places his lips on yours and you inevitably close your eyes. His hook his on the back of your neck, causing you to shiver from the cold metal.   
"You left me" He whispers into your ear, causing you to get shivers. "I-I'm sorry" you manage to reply.   
"You're sorry?! Sorry!" Harry yells and laughs and then brings his head very close to the side of your neck.   
"Look at the trouble you brought, dear" Harry smiles as you look over and see the VKs fighting for their lives. Harry laughs and smirks. He kisses the side of your neck, making you squirm. He likes this and continues to kiss all around your neck and down to your chest. His hook caresses your face and you can't help but close your eyes as more goosebumps appear on your skin. "Come on, dear. Stay with me. Stay with me. Make the trade." He smiles and you try to resist. But you can't.

"Let them go!" You yell out. Gil stops and looks at you. You sigh "Let them go and i'll stay with you," You say in defeat. Harry laughs loudly. Gil smiles and walks to you. Hardy waves his hand at the Vks and they stare at you for a few seconds. The VKs sighs and turn and run in the other direction. Harry turns so he is facing you. He brings his face close to yours. 

"Good choice, my dear" 

Harry takes your hand and walks with you back to the ship. He sits you down takes off your hat and strokes your hair with his hook. Harry starts to kiss your neck again and lick it almost passionately. Yo bite your lip and Harry continues to roam your body with his hand and hook. Harry pulls away to kiss you on the mouth, but this time, you lean into it and when Harry asks for entrance, you teasingly deny. Harry, like last time, does not like to be rejected. He uses his hand you aggressively grab your chest causing you to gasp. He slips his tongue inside your mouth and your tongue and his fight until Harry inevitably wins and gains dominance. He roams your mouth when he pulls away, a stand of saliva connects you.   
Harry helps you up and brings you to his room.  
Harry looks at you and smiles.  
"I'll love you forever"

The End :)


	8. Extra Chapter!

Warning! This is an add on to the final chapter. If you are not comfortable with sexual themes then please stop reading and finish the story at the last chapter!

This is just an add on. I was going to end it at chapter 7 but i decided that some of you guys might like this extra chapter! Enjoy :)

SEXUAL THEMES AHEAD!

Harry guides you to his room and as soon as you step inside, you pushes you onto the bed. He climbs on top of you and places his hand by your head. He smiles and leans down to kiss your mouth to your neck to your collarbone and down to the hem of your shirt.   
Harry smirks and pulls your shirt off of your body and unclasps your bra with swift and smooth movements. He takes a second to look at the sight of your chest. He starts to attack the right side with sucking and kisses while his hand grabs your other tightly and painfully. You gasp a little as he is so aggressive. Your forehead is sweating.  
Harry continues to suck your right breast until he finds your sweet spot. You let out a gasp and he smirks against your sensitive skin. He sucks hard on that spot and you squirm, overwhelmed with pleasure. Once Harry sees this he moves to your other breast, doing the same. But this time he has to use his hook to cause you pleasure on the other side. He pokes your chest with the metal and his hook trails up your body and to your collarbone. He scratches playfully at your skin until it starts to bleed. You take in a deep breath of pain. He licks the blood away and licks the wound, smirking. Harry has taken dominance over your body. 

After two hours of pleasure and love, you were fast asleep next to Harry, who was stroking your hair, watching you dream peacefully.  
"I love you, my dear"


	9. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ!

Hello! Thank you so much for reading HOOKED! I have a few things I would like to say.

1\. Please leave a kudos and comment! I love to get feed back and a star would really mean a lot to me  
2\. If you did not like the story please do not complain!  
3\. THIS IS IMPORTANT! I know I did not follow the original plot. I know that when the VKs come to the ship, they came for Prince Ben. And I know i didn't include that. I am completely aware. I made that choice so the story would flow better.  
4\. I am in need of ideas for a new fan fiction to write! If you have any x reader or general fan fiction ideas then I would love to hear them! And who knows? Maybe your idea will be the next story I write!  
5\. I wrote this story over the course of two weeks on my phone. I am not perfect so my spelling or grammar might not always be perfect  
6\. Thank you so much for reading!

-NorthStarCreations/ModgePodge


End file.
